underground_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets in Unline We are thankful to Dking and Sir Morro Knoxville who constructed a well detailed list of the pets so far in the game. We are very grateful to Firoxis for having provided all the information about pets for thieves. What is a pet? A pet is a "monster" that you can summon any time you want, you can buy it in Lakeshire from the NPC Calvin for 50 crystal coins. What do I have to do when I buy it? It's simple, take your hatchable egg to a safe place, put it on the ground and right click on it until your egg hatches. You should take care of him. It will have different moods and when your pet reaches the Happy '''mood, you can start leveling it or it will become angry and leave you. ' Start feeding it by throwing food around your pet,(It can be in any sqm beside your pet) you should not feed your pet past the "full" mood. (you can see pet commands here ), use the '!petstats''' command to see your pets stats, it will open a window, and will look like this: Edits and Picture added by: Severee. IMPORTANT: As stated before, DON'T go anywhere with your pet until it reaches Happines: Happy Currently we have 37 kinds of pets. *5 are for''' Paladin/Sniper ' *10 are for '''Knight/Gladiator ' *13 are for Druid/biochemist and Sorcerer/Alchemist *9 are for Thief/Assassin/Ninja Paladins These pets start using Exori Con at level 62. At level 83 they start using bolts. At''' level 125''' they start using Exevo Mas San. At''' level 166''' they start using power bolts. At''' level 187''' they use explosion rune and finally at level 250 they start to use Sudden death (rune) and Infernal bolts. Knights These pets starts casting Exori Hur at level 62. At l'evel 125' they learn the spell''' Exori Mas'. At '''level 187' they learn''' Explosion''' and finally at level 250 learn the spell Exori. Druids and Sorcerers These pets learn a new attack (GFB, poison storm, thunderstorm, avalanche) either at level 50 or 62 '''and some learn '''Invisible at''' level 100'. They start using '''Sudden Deaths' (rune) at level 150. They start to use their elemental wave at level 200, and finally at level 250 they use ultimate spell. *'Fire pets' *'Ice pets' *'Energy pets' *'Earth pets' Thieves/Assassins/Ninjas ''' '''Weapons Attack. From level 0-82 they attack with Throwing knives. They start using Throwing stars '''at '''level 83. They start using Venom Stars at level 166. They start using Assassin Stars at level 250. Magic Attack. At level 50 they start using Fiery Shot. At''' level 150''' they start using Toxic Shot. At level 250 they start using Massacre Bomb. Support Spells. They learn Invisible spell at level 100. They start using Enhance Reflexes at level 200. At the moment we know nothing more than the attacks of these pets. These pets were implemented on January 4, 2013 There were the first players to get their pets to the final evolution: Paladins Knights Mages Thieves